guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Way of the Master
This will make A/p and A/R truly ownage. Dark0805 10:59, 28 July 2007 (CDT) :My ranger now only uses spears, now my sin can too XD.--Diddy Bow 11:30, 28 July 2007 (CDT) ::this + scythe + way of the assassin + critical agility = everything dies.--85.130.1.48 13:45, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::blast it wasn't logged in.--Reason.decrystallized 13:46, 2 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll be the first to say Wohoo, Axe-assins just got a new toy! ::::Something like that. With 16 Critical Strikes, 12 Axe Mastery. Ohh man, what is that...base 50% chance of crit or something, before the roll on Weapon Mastery? Awesomeness :) (T/ ) 06:42, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::One question, why axe? gogo Scythe! --Kale Ironfist 18:56, 5 August 2007 (CDT) can just imagine this with disrupting accuracy and keen arrow. Will this work with a Ritualist weapon spellif you were holding daggers? 75.45.82.212 13:35, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :No. Rit weapon spells don't change the TYPE of weapon you're using. Weapon Spells are basically a variation on Enchantments. Mujaki 14:59, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ohmigod. Entropy, your build would be pure pwnage. 74% Crit Strike before weapon roll. Thats ridiculously high... I can only imagine what it would be like with a dervish :O The Imperialist 23:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT I think it would be a nice on a barrage sin, too.--Lux Terribilis 17:46, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Your build needs more mending --Blue.rellik 18:43, 5 August 2007 (CDT) I might be the only who notices this ,but The person in the Icon looks Alot like solid snake 0.0 24.184.90.125 20:35, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :Wow, you're right! After all, he IS the master of stealth! (I wish they made an icon that looked like Sephiroth though!) --Gimmethegepgun 20:14, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Bwoy!! Know yo damn roots befo' you start makin wild assumptions!! GARRETT, form the Thief series is the god of stealth. --RavynousHunter 18:58, 17 August 2007 (CST) It would actually be more like 84% crit chance... with 12 weapon mastery = 101% crit chance... PWNAGE! Zyber 10:53, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Awwww, i was hoping the icon would be the general figure of a really old bald man with the white beard as long as him. I wanted tom see an icon like that sometime in my life time XD.Kalle Damos Critical Chance is Multiplicative srsly. 12:08, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Spears Great, another kick ass skill to use to hurl my spear with my assassin...AND YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEIRD WHEN I FIRST CAME OUT WITH IT AT BEGINNING OF NIGHTFALL...NOW WHO'S LAUGHING!!!sorry for that crazy rant...--Manbeast15 19:17, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :You're crazy --Blue.rellik 19:23, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, WTF you use on the other hand? PvEreanor 12:39, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::Shield that gives me +2/+45 while enchanted...its bitchin y'all--Manbeast15 22:51, 8 August 2007 (CDT) how about this? for a A/D and I can't even wait to make a build for the disrupting arrows! --Boottspurr 17:37, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Where's your Critical Defenses? --Kale Ironfist 18:27, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Optional slot. Oh, and not a whole lot of point wasting attributes on wind prayers for Whirling when you can just use Critical Agility --Gimmethegepgun 23:01, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::No +dmg makes me cry, because it won't do much in PvP, and armor impacts this build massively without either +dmg skills or PvE skills. Plus the above build splits attributes 4 ways. WotA with less survivability and more damage would probably be much better than spending a heap of attribute points to raise base damage. --Kale Ironfist 23:08, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Eh? Just Critical Strikes and Axe Mastery, that is two attributes last time I checked. Screw the shield, 9 Tactics is a waste with no Tactics skills and it's +8AL over dags/scythe anyways. (T/ ) 02:23, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I'm not talking about your build in this section Entropy, I'm talking about Boottspurrs' build, which has skills from 3 attribute lines, then Scythe Mastery as its 4th. --Kale Ironfist 02:29, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Would rather roll this myself, perhaps taking Dash in the optional. Kamer 01:09, 10 August 2007 (CDT) 100% Critical Hit *16 Critical Strikes + 12 (Weapon Mastery). *Way of the Assassin - 37% *Critical Eye - 16% *Weapon Mastery - 17% *Way of the Master - 35% *37 + 16 + 17 + 35 = 105%. Not to mention insane dmg, 4 energy per hit for sure. Throw in Critical Defenses for block. You could switch to 9 Weapon Mastery & 9 Shadow Arts to throw in Way of Perfection. 30 health every hit...That's some pwnage in PvP... Snow Phoenix 17:19, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :I don't think it stacks up like that... Plus, that sort of play isn't good in organised PvP. --Kale Ironfist 17:45, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::Obviously not, but this is a gimmick skill for gimmick builds. The percentage chances probably aren't added together, they're multiplied like block. The Hobo 18:06, 15 August 2007 (CDT) :::I don't know. They make it kinda ambiguous. All the blocking skills say something like "you have a 50% chance to block projectiles" so you DO just have 2+ 50% chances but the critical hit skills say either "+" or "additional" X% chance to land a critical hit. As far as I can tell it could go either way. It probably is multiplied though or else it does seem to be a bit overpowered. 100% chance to get a critical hit with a weapon like a scythe? Throw in a IAS skill and something like critical defenses and you have some serious PvE pwnage. Doubt it would go over well in PvP as they can just remove your enchantments and you lose your defense and pretty much all of your critical hit boosts. I tried multiplying it out block style and I got something ~60% with all of them but there is a high chance of a mistake somewhere in there Ekrin 19:28, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Critical Bow Assasin (uses critical strikes with barrage to get massive critical dammage) Combine this with Sharpen Daggers, critical eye, and other skills o deal a lot of dammage through out masses. This would work great for monk distractions. pfft who needs assassins Critical Scythe: P/D Top off with choice of rez, self heal, and misc scythe attacks. Bring a Furious Scythe. You can pretty much critical every hit and have a permanent IAS. Not to mention better armor than any sin. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:52, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :You mean critical every second hit. You also have ridiculous energy management that it puts Critical Strikes to shame :P. --Kale Ironfist 19:04, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::It seems to average out to more than every second hit usually. Plus, you have a scythe. If you hit 2 guys at once, its every hit. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:12, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::Where the hell is the logic in that? You're still hitting twice to use it once. --Kale Ironfist 19:28, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, I meant that each person you hit is adrenaline. Two guys in one swing is double adrenaline. Try it on practice targets and hit two per swing, you can use GFTE every swing. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 19:37, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Looks like my PvE Assa lol I have same wannabe-naruto hairstyle on my PvE Assa, so he looks like him :P Enchantment Am I the only one to notice that this is a Enchantment, but it doesnt cost any energy... ?! =) Majnore 16:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :possibly, bot now you nitified me of it, you aren't anymore... phail :P --84.24.206.123 16:09, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :: =P its kinda funny isnt it? =) Majnore 16:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::: As soon as I saw that I was like... Wtf! Hmm it just doesn't seem right >.< Shiverz 23:18, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Might be a bug or sumthing